


Eight Hours

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: How can a tombkeeper escape his duties?  A white haired angel may be able to help for 8 hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**THIEFSHIPPING AU**

 

Marik sighed quietly, walking into the dark and lonely tomb. Looking around, he noticed that a torch had went out. He took another torch and relit the burnt out one. Sighing, he went back to his cell of a room, growling in frustration at his life being relegated to the underground like a corpse.

Quietly he took off his shirt and sat at his desk in his khaki cargo pants and golden bracelets which adorned his upper arms and wrists. His tombkeeper symbols were on display, etched on his back. Not that he had to worry about anyone seeing them. No one else was here but his sister and Odion. Pulling out the leather bound book, he sat, writing. Hearing something, he looked up. Jumping up, knocking his chair over, he eyed the man standing in his room. "How in Ra's name did you get in here?"

The white haired man smirked, ripped jeans and blue and white striped shirt a stark contrast to the gray stone of the room. Dark eyes looked at Marik. "Let's just say I'm an answer to your prayers, kid." He smirked.

"Who are you and what prayers do you speak of?" Marik asked, bristling at the man who seemed to act like he knew Marik, when Marik had never met this man before in his life.

"Bakura." He smirked, leering at the blonde Egyptian. "I know you want out, cupcake. I've been watching you." He leaned in as Marik leaned back, getting trapped at the wall.

"Fuck you." Marik spat. He did want out...but he wasn't going to admit that to some white haired freak who happened to wander in his room.

"Later. But for now...I'm giving you what you want. Look." Bakura nodded at Marik's desk, and he saw...himself sitting at the desk! Marik looked at Bakura, confused and shocked.

Bakura held out his hand. "C'mon." he said gruffly. "This goes away at dawn."

Marik tentatively took Bakura's hand. He didn't trust this man, but...at the same time, he desperately wanted to explore. Throwing caution to the wind, he walked out with Bakura. Leaving the tomb, he sighed in happiness. Taking a deep breath of the desert air, he actually smiled. Turning to his white haired angel, he looked at Bakura questioningly. "How...?"

Bakura cut him off. "Don't ruin it kid...so what do you want to do? You have eight hours."

Marik smiled. "I want to see the Nile! I want to look at the stars! I want to...do everything!" His lavender eyes lit up with excitement.

Bakura chuckled. "Calm down, kid...you only have eight hours."

Marik smirked. "Well then, let's get going."

*************************************

The Nile was beautiful at night. The moon shimmered off of it. Marik smiled happily, staring at the water. Bakura was bored, so he snuck peeks of the blonde. Marik walked along the river bank, picking up a few stones. Finally, he found one and held it up. Smiling, he looked at Bakura. "It looks the same color as your eyes in the moonlight." He gave it to Bakura who raised an eyebrow, but put it in his pocket.

Flopping back on his back, Marik looked up at the clear night, seeing what looked like million of stars. Smiling with such childlike glee, Marik's attitude was making Bakura's rough exterior crumble...slightly. 

"So...what else do you wanna do?" Bakura asked after Marik had laid around for awhile, staring at the water, the stars, the reflection of the stars on the water...

Marik looked over at Bakura, rolling on his side. Smiling gently, he looked at Bakura. "I..I don't know. But...thank you...this has already been so wonderful."

Bakura didn't know what came over him...why he did it...maybe it was the way the moonlight hit Marik's face, maybe it was the innocent expression in Marik's eyes. Maybe it was the kindness Marik exuded. Whatever the reason, Bakura leaned over and gently kissed Marik. Marik's eyes opened wide, then slid closed, mouth opening, tongue tentatively snaking out to find Bakura's. Running one hand through Bakura's hair, Bakura shivered, goose bumps appearing lightly on his skin. Pulling back, eyes dark, Bakura swallowed.

"What else do you want to do? You don't have much more time." Bakura whispered. Marik looked at Bakura and pulled him into another kiss. Bakura moaned, crawling on top of Marik and kissing him passionately. Running his lips down Marik's cheek, kissing and nibbling down to Marik's collarbone, his breathing was picking up. Marik's was as well, lavender eyes dark with need.

"Bakura." Marik purred softly, pulling Bakura's shirt off of him. Bakura's eyes went so dark as he growled. Kissing and nibbling down farther, he worked down Marik's abdomen, squeezing and kneading Marik's hips. Feeling Marik's arousal, Bakura looked up at Marik. Marik was looking like an angel in the moonlight. Looking down at Bakura, Marik was breathing rapidly. "Please." he begged. Bakura obliged, taking off Marik's pants and pleasing Marik as much as possible until Marik could hold on no more and released. Marik then slipped onto his knees, ass in the air, eyes begging. "I want you inside of me." he whispered. Bakura could hold back no more and did as he was asked, gently, filling Marik.

After they were done, they lay under the stars, Marik nuzzling Bakura. Bakura noted the time and looked over to get Marik back in time. Marik was asleep, nuzzled in Bakura's neck. Bakura got up, getting dressed, and then picked Marik up, taking him back to the tomb as the wings erupted from his back and he took flight. Sneaking Marik back in, Bakura laid him in the bed, covering him up, and dissipating the image of Marik at the desk. Laying the stone on the pillow next to Marik, he kissed Marik's forehead, disappearing. Scribbling something on a piece of paper, he left it on the desk.

**********************************

The next morning, Marik awoke, smiling...then, noticing he was alone, wondered if it was a dream. Rolling over, he saw the rock on the bed. Smiling, he picked it up and got up, wincing at his pleasurably painful reminder that last night had happened. Sitting the rock on his desk, he noted the piece of paper.

"Eight hours, once a month. See you next month."


End file.
